Strange Behavior
by Why Black Hairs the New Blonde
Summary: Ron Weasley is your typical teenage boy, which would explain why he's acting so... strange. Hermione Granger is your not so typical teenage girl, so why doesn't she understand his strange behavoir? Will she ever? Humor with a dash of romance.
1. Snape's Off Day

**Strange Behavior**

**A/N**: Just a little one shot, that just gives us a good laugh at Ron (not that I don't like Ron, but… yeah) Anyhoo, this little… umm… situation was based off this thing that happened in 8th grade with my lab table… and _Gone with the Wind_ and… well, it's kinda exaggerated, but it's basically what happened. Hope you like it! I think it's rather funny (I was the Hermione character!) Oh, and there _are_ **SPOILERS** for HBP.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything… at all, but I sure wish I did.

The solemn potions class had just had a horrendous surprise potions test which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already completed and were then forced to work silently until the rest of the class had finished. Harry was coming up with complicated Quidditch drills on a spare scrap of parchment. Hermione was half-heartedly flipping through the material they had just been tested on, while Ron was trying not so slyly to talk to Hermione.

"What did you get for number 68?" Ron asked nonchalantly as he spun a sickle he won from Harry in an intense game of exploding snaps that they had played a few nights ago that lasted until 3:21am.

"You actually want to discuss questions from the test? Doesn't that make you nauseous or something?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the top of her notes quizzically.

"Well," Ron began to blush, "I'm just, you know, really bored. WHOA! Look at that sickle spin! I…"

"Weasely," a dark voice snapped as it emerged from the shadows, "I do believe I said 'NO talking!' Anyone with half a brain would have something out to work on." Hermione hurriedly turned back to her book, while she began to push a thin book toward Ron. But Ron just stared at their substitute potions master, not even fazing. "Well, what are you waiting for Weasely, get something out to work on. I know for a fact that I gave you an essay on common spells used in the dark arts." Ron opened his mouth to either explain that he'd already done it or that he would rather spin his sickle, but Snape continued. "I mean, surely you can't be done, unless perhaps, Miss Granger has taken it upon her self to help you because she is feeling lost without a dunce like Longbottom clinging to her every bit of advice." Snape ended with a triumphant look upon his thin, pale, shadowy face, making him look more evil than normal.

Hermione stopped pushing a book toward him and pleaded silently that he wouldn't do anything stupid as she began to stare at her notes again. Obviously, he didn't get her telepathic message because Ron dared to answer, "Actually, I finished that all on my own, in fact I finished all my homework." The way he answered made him seem so smug. Hermione did a double take at the mention of Ron doing his homework, while Harry tried desperately to conceal a laugh. Snape wasn't thinking along these lines.

"10 points from Gryffindor! If you don't have something to work on get a book from the library as there is still another hour of silence left." Ron got up to leave in a calm, maybe even in an excited way, but Snape continued in his low, yet still captivating voice, "Be back in fifteen minutes or it'll be **50 **more points!"

Ron grumbled something about, "greasy git" and "really needs some breath mints" as he left the room. Hermione chuckled to herself slightly. Ron was finally getting what he deserved for not listening to their teachers. She didn't like losing house points or being thought of as a know it all, but Ron _did_ deserve it. It was kind of a bitter sweet victory for Hermione.

10 minutes later, Ron came back, a little flushed, slightly out of breath, and robes a mess, as if he'd ran across the school to the library and back. With a rather loud thud, Ron sat down at his and Hermione's table with this giant, worn out, leather bound book carried effortlessly in his right arm.

"_Hogwarts, A History_?" Hermione hissed. "Why'd you pick that?"

"Because it's my favorite book, duh," Ron replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to studying and acting as if she found no amusement in the situation, while Harry was trying not to fall out of his chair from laughter.

Ron opened the book with a mocking caution. "Wow, the print's really small," Ron said as he started to read the random page he had opened it to.

Harry and Hermione started sniggering at the image of the very childlike Ron trying to read intelligently aloud from the over-sized book. "_The four house founders…" _he began.

Hermione had officially stopped going over her homework and Harry was shaking from laughter. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she began to laugh as well.

By now, it was if the whole class was watching them, except for Snape who was looking at the old potions textbooks as if he was searching for something. Finally, the sound of snickering grew loud enough for Snape to hear, although, Snape might never have heard Ron, if Malfoy hadn't laughed so hard. Malfoy must have thought Snape would say, "One million points from Gryffindor!" and make his pathetic little life worth living for another day.

At that point Snape had turned around, making the class grow very silent and turn quickly back to their work, or rather, pretended to go back to their work. Hermione went back to her studying and Harry went back to his Quidditch tactics. "Mr. Weasely, would you care to share what you are doing that has the class's unwavering attention?" Snape asked as he began to walk toward Ron and Hermione's table.

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, I was just reading my book like you told me to."

Hermione was horrified. She couldn't believe Ron had just said that to Snape, (I mean, come on, Snape of all people! It couldn't have been Flitwick or even Slughorn himself. If any of them had been there Ron might have lived, but SNAPE?) but the pain continued to inflict all those watching as Ron crashed and burned. "Would you mind returning this book for me, I think I'm done with it," Ron added as he held the book up to his greasy substitute potions master without even saying please.

The class got ready for Snape to explode. Hermione lowered in her seat, trying to hide behind her potions book, but even though it weighed a ton, it didn't seem nearly big enough to hide her now. Even Harry had completely stopped laughing and stared motionlessly at his paper trying not to make a sound and draw attention to himself. It looked like everyone, except Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin freaks who had all turned their chairs to watch the show, pretended to be completely invisible. Perhaps everyone thought that Snape would inflict cruel and unusual punishments on him (and possibly them), like giving them an elephant size amount of homework, pull a Moody and turn Ron into a ferret, or even worse jump on a desk and start singing "I'm Too Sexy." (I shudder at that thought, but… I couldn't resist – if you don't like it you can blame my sister, if you do, you can thank me!)

But no, Snape did none of those things. He just stared blankly back at Ron, as if he was trying to register what had just happened. It was probably a very odd experience having a student talk back to him in such a calm way, without a flicker of fear in his voice. Then, Snape snapped back into reality and put back on his usual malicious face. "Well, Weasley, it seems that you have possibly grown a back bone this year," Snape began coolly, Ron remained unfazed. "And perhaps," Snape continued getting a little louder and a little meaner, "that would have made Professor Slughorn… happy, for lack of a better word, but I'm your substitute now and you will follow my rules…"

But it was just then that the bell rang and Ron jumped up, scooted passed Snape and raced out of the dank and extremely repulsive dungeon before Snape could realize what happened and take away more house points, or give him detention.

Harry and Hermione left moments later to find Ron eating a large plate of spaghetti in the Great Hall. They both were wondering what had gotten into Ron. He'd never spoken back to his teachers before, especially without turning red, and today he hadn't even shown a pinkish tinge in is freckled skin. It was like he was a whole other person.

"What was that?" Hermione said in a voice that was shocked, disapproving, and slightly amused, all at the same time (without exploding).

"That was bloody brilliant, mate," Harry added as he sat down next to Ron. Hermione scowled slightly at them before she too sat down.

Ron didn't answer or even acknowledge their arrival. They just continued to shove forkfuls of noodles into his mouth.

"Ron, seriously, if the bell hadn't rung, Snape would have demolished you," Hermione continued, pausing as if to invite Ron to explain, but he remained silent. Hermione began to get frustrated, "Why won't you tell us what has gotten into you? You're not the Ron that I know. When that Ron comes back, you can tell him that I'm in the library." She waited another moment before she got up and left to go to the library, probably to check a book on strange conditions of even stranger behaviors.

Harry, who'd eaten enough, just turned to Ron and said, "You know, I'm not an expert or anything, but I don't think that's the way to get a girl, especially one like Hermione."

Harry's comment made Ron stop mid bite and stare blankly and straight forward, thinking about what Harry had said as if it were some enlightening statement.

**A/N**: Sooo… what did you think? I think the end was a little… weird and not as funny, but I still like it. You know what else I like? I'll give you 3 guess: 1) Ice cream… well yes, but that's not what I was thinking, 2) Flaming Hot Cheetos… well, yeah, but that's not it either, 3) Reviews… omg! I think you've got it! Please review with anything from constructive criticism to just "I love your story!" Please… and thank you!


	2. When Taking Polls Aren’t So Fun

**A/N**: I guess I lied. I didn't write a one shot. GASP! My one shot has morphed into a story. WHOO HOO! Once again this story is based off stuff that's happened to me. In fact, I used to go around and ask people random questions and take polls and stuff – those were the days (I wish I had the time to do that now). On second thought, this chapter is more of a parody than a story based on things that have happened in my life. True, I have asked people questions like, "Do you think they like each other?" or "Wouldn't they make a good couple?" but… well, now I'm just babbling , so I'm just going to let you get on with the story. Anyhoo, I hope everyone likes this chapter, I know I do! (If you hate it umm…. it not my fault, you told me to update duck and covers)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything.

**When Taking Polls Aren't So Fun**

Finally absorbing what Harry had said, Ron stood up and ran to catch up with him, in order to clarify some things with him. "I…. do… **not**…. like… Hermione," he said. It would have probably had more of an impact on Harry if Ron hadn't been panting and out of breath.

Harry just looked at him with a large smirk on his face and kept walking.

When Ron finally caught his breath, he looked up only to find Harry walking away.

"Harry! Wait up!" Ron called. Ron wanted to give his next clarification more of an impact, so he resolved to make Harry stop and _then_ catch up to him.

Harry stopped and turned around slowly. "You know I'm right," Harry began as he started to walk toward Ron. "You know that you like Hermione. You know that you don't want to believe me. You know you're just afraid of what she'll say and how she'll react." Finally reaching Ron, he stopped and looked Ron right in the eyes. "And you know what? Everyone knows it and acknowledges it, except for you. So stop being ignorant, it's annoying the whole school." And with that, Harry turned to leave.

Not to be left alone again, Ron quickly added, "I'm not sure about those other things, but I'm sure that that's not true."

Harry looked at him with one raised eyebrow as if he was trying to decipher what Ron was attempting to say, but he couldn't. "Umm… Sure Ron, whatever you say," Harry said to Ron as he began to inch away from Ron as if he was a mad man.

Ron was starting to get frustrated at the fact that Harry wouldn't answer him, at least, not in the way he'd been expecting. "Fine, I'll… I'll… I'll bet you for it."

Harry scoffed. "Ron, 1) You don't have any money 2) I know I'm right, so their's no point in betting you and 3) you're going to lose," Harry told Ron, ticking off each reason on this hand before he began to walk away again.

"Wait!" Ron began to fumble around his robe pockets for something. "I have that sickle I won from you in that game of exploding snaps…"

"That was the most intense game I've ever played," Harry interrupted excitedly, "At first, I didn't think it was smart to add that sling shot or that Hufflepuff girl's cat, but man, that was one awesome game," Harry said as he reminisced.

Ron nodded vigorously. "I know and I can't believe that Ginny did that…" Ron paused mid-sentence as he remembered what he had been arguing about only moments before. Shaking his head he continued seriously. "I will bet you that sickle that people don't think that I like Hermione."

Harry thought about it for a moment. Perhaps by losing, Ron would finally realize what the rest of the world found extremely obvious, maybe even a little too obvious. "Alright, it's a bet. You have to prove that it's not obvious that you like Hermione and that I'm simply imagining it."

After they shook on their deal Ron tore down the empty hallways to find someone, anyone who agreed with him, but he was in such a rush (thinking and running was a bit much for him these days) he didn't see where he was going…

"Oy, Ron, watch where you're going! You nearly flattened me."

Ron looked down to see he had run into Dean Thomas. "Sorry," Ron mumbled and got ready to walk away, but then he remembered why he was in such a hurry in the first place. "So…" Ron began nonchalantly, "Dean, do you think I like Hermione?"

Dean looked at him with his head cocked to the side for a moment, then asked, "Why? _Do_ you like Hermione? Is that a confession?" Dean looked up to see a very confused Ron, but took it as nothing and continued before Ron could object. "Well, it's about time. Oy, everyone! 6 Years 3 months 2 days 1 hour and 9 seconds! That was…"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron nervously asked as he saw a number of heads pop out of classrooms, students as well as teachers.

"We're all just glad that you and Hermione finally realized that you fancy each other," Dean paused a moment to look at Ron's shocked face, this time he realized something was wrong, "but um… if you and Hermione haven't gotten together yet, just ignore everything I just said and go about your normal business." Dean began to laugh nervously and inch away slowly.

"You've been betting on when Hermione and I will start dating?" Ron said as his face began to turn a brick red, either from anger or embarrassment.

"Umm… no?" Dean replied unsurely, but seeing the expression on Ron's face, he quickly added, "I… um… I have to go…"

And with that Dean was out of sight, as were many other heads peeking out from doors and corners, before Ron had a chance to reply or protest the bet.

"Stupid git… really needs to work on his gambling problem…can't believe him… thought we were friends…" Ron kept muttering profanities, insults, and other rant like words under his breath until he reached the inside of the Gryffindor common room. In the common room he found Parvati Patil who was calmly reading her magazine (_Witch Weekly_ to be exact) on a couch by the window. Thankfully, there was no Lavender in sight, so Ron had a second person to ask.

"Hey Parvati!" Ron greeted the girl. She continued reading her article about the latest gossip intently.

"Oh, hello Ron," Parvati said in a dull tone, probably because she was still a little awkward around Ron due to the "Lav Lav/'Won Won" thing. (A/N: Was Lav Lav even in the book, my sister seems to think so)

"So… Parvati…I know this may seem like an odd question, but do you think I like Hermione?" Ron asked tensely.

"No…" she replied slowly. Ron nearly hugged her, and probably would have if she hadn't continued. "I don't think you like her… I think you love her!" Parvati was gushing now. "I mean the way you two are always arguing and the way you look at her and turn pink," She paused as if she was trying to figure out if she should continue. She decided she should. "And just between you and me, the relationship you had with Lav only had like 1/100000000 of the chemistry that you and OH! Hermione have and the way…"

Ron had heard enough. He got up to leave, but Parvati called after him, "That's right Ron! Go tell Hermione how you feel."

"I **DON'T** LIKE **_HERMIONE_**!" he yelled one last time before he stormed out of the common room.

Ron continued to storm until he reached the lake. Frustrated, he decided to sit down next to the lake and let his feet lightly touch the water. "Stupid Dean… Stupid Parvati…" with each name he pulled another chunk of grass out of the moist ground. "…Stupid Harry… Stupid Hermio… I mean, I don't like Hermione… where'd they get that idea… they're all stupid, the whole lot of them. Completely stupid…."

"Ron, you know it's weird that you're muttering to yourself, don't you?" a sarcastically sweet voice said from the sky.

Ron looked up to see his baby sister, Ginny climbing out of the nearby tree. "What were you doing in the tree?" he asked, only partly caring about the answer.

"Just thinking about, you know, stuff, probably the same reason you're out here," she answered as she sat down next to him on the damp grass.

"I don't think so," Ron said sharply.

"I heard about your 'incident' in potions today," Ginny began as if his behavior earlier was completely normal and it didn't interest her at all. "Don't you think that that was just a little too obvious?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron insisted.

"Yeah, and my hair isn't red," Ginny retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Look, Ron, I know it's hard for you to see, but you and Hermione will always be, well 'you and Hermione.' This whole school has been waiting an eternity for you two to get together. I mean, there's even been a bet going around…"

"So I've heard," Ron said as he thought of how much he wanted to kill Dean and not just for having dated his sister.

"Yeah, well," Ginny said nervously, "then you can see why you and Hermione are meant to be together."

"So, you're telling me that Hermione's my 'soul mate' because the whole school thinks we would be a 'good couple.' Gee Ginny, remind me why that doesn't make me feel like proclaiming my lifelong love for Hermione."

"So you do like Hermione! I knew it! Take that Katie!" Ginny exclaimed as she punched the air. "You know what? You should tell her at exactly 5:49 tonight while there are lots of people around, like Dean and Collin and..."

"Ginny," Ron began calmly.

"…And you'll get married and… I'm going to have a sister in law! I'm sooooo excited, I have to call mum and… oh, yes Ron?" Ginny ended slightly dazed because she had been shaken form her daydream.

"I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE!" Ron said, close to having a conniption (A/N: If you don't know what that is, look it up, _I_ had to. In honor of my friend, Michael). And once again, Ron stormed off. "I have to find Harry, this is completely pointless," he said to no one in particular.

After hours of searching the grounds for Harry, he found him lying on his bed in their room. He had his head hanging off the bed as he stared at the ceiling. When he saw Ron walk in, he sat up.

"So, how's the bet going, Ron?" Harry asked, knowing full well the answer.

Ron just glared, with an "I really hate you" look plastered on his face.

**A/N**: Sooo… how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? No matter what you thought of it, I KNOW you want to review. At least, I think you should review, because this story is defiantly very… reviewable? See? See how desperate I am? I've resorted to making up my own words to get reviews!

P.S.: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I love you all! Winona Corinne, BAGGE, Love – is – Everything, rgluvr13, and Alaska Steele, WHOO HOO! (reviews make me very sniff sniff emotional sobs)


	3. No Longer Friends

**No Longer Friends**

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update this time, but I don't think anyone noticed, so no harm done, right? Well, if you did notice send me a review… please, so I know I'm loved. Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter. I, yet again, have based it off life, because that's just more fun. Specifically, this is based off my Japanese class and this odd competition this guy and I had about who had more friends. I'm pretty sure I won ;)! So, enjoy it, I know I do.

**Disclaimer**: Still, still don't own anything.

Harry could see that glint in Ron's eye, that glint that always implied he was going to do something that can only be described as drastic. Harry was bent on making sure that Ron saw the end of this bet, not to get his sickle back, but make sure Ron learned his lesson and saw the "light" that the rest of the world saw. But, before Ron could call off the bet, Harry was saved by Neville lumbering into the room frantically searching the cluttered room for something.

"Umm… Neville, what are you doing?" Harry asked quickly before Ron could stop glaring, start yelling, and call of the bet.

"Looking for my Charms homework," Neville said in a muffled voice from deep under Dean's bed, but jumping out from under it after finding some unidentified food covered in who knows what.

"Oh… I see," Harry replied totally confused, "but, umm… why are you in such a rush? It's still lunch time."

Ron nodded, forgetting momentarily about canceling his bet.

"What?" Neville said with utter confusing dripping from this one word, but yet not looking up from the chest he was looking in. "Class is going to start any minute now. Ah, here we go," Neville said as he from his paper under Seamus's sock in the massive pile of clothes they had in the corner of the room, pushed behind a door. "If I were you, I'd be getting to class too. Flitwick won't be happy if you're late," then he looked the two of them over, "…again." And with that Neville ran out the door.

"WHAT!" Harry nearly yelled as he looked over at Ron in disbelief. "Class is about to start? I can't be late… again!"

"Who cares about being late? I haven't done my Charm's essay yet!" Ron added as he reluctantly chased after Harry, who had just run out of their room. "Harry! Wait up!"

The two of them dashed down the nearly empty hallways, making it to the Charms room just in time for class to start. They filled in the two vacant seats near the door in hopes that Flitwick wouldn't notice if they were late or not.

Catching his breath, Ron looked over and to his surprise he saw Hermione sharing his table and sitting stiffly in the seat next to him. She was trying desperately not to look over at Ron, but Ron didn't seem to notice this. In fact he was so preoccupied that he had placed his head face down on the cool table, to busy trying, frantically, to figure out what to do about his Charms essay. Harry was just happy to have been on time, he didn't want to have yet another detention.

Finally, Ron had an idea!

"So… Hermione…" Ron began as he slowly turned to find the ear and bushy brown hair of a clearly livid Hermione Granger. Hermione was still looking straight ahead in anticipation of Flitwick's arrival. "Umm… I was just wondering if…umm…. Well, you know that Charms essay that we had, yeah, I was… ermm... thinking that, well, you know… I could… umm… copy it… off you?"

At first Hermione just stared at Ron, trying to figure out if he had just asked what she thought he'd asked. Shaking her head, she replied, "Hmm… that's a nice apology, Ronald. Yes, of course I'll let you copy my homework. I mean sure, I spent hours researching and revising, but yeah, you can have all the answers without working at all."

"Really?" Ron asked happily, almost "Christmas came early" happy.

"No," was all she said as she went back to waiting for Flitwick to arrive. Ron's face fell.

"Aww, come on Hermione," Ron pleaded. Hermione refused to look at him. Sighing, Ron decided to give it another try. "Hermione," he began skeptically. "I'm sorry that I acted so strange in Potions today. It was out of line, and I'm very lucky Snape was having a rather off day. I will never do it again, I'm sorry I wasn't the normal me, well as normal as I can be." As he finished Hermione had a small smile placed upon her lips, but Ron continued, "So, can I please copy your homework?"

Hermione's wide smile quickly transformed into a line so straight it rivaled McGonagall's as she whipped her head to the left to face a pleading Ron. "Would you _really_ call that an apology?" Hermione began. "So, can you copy my homework? Let me think for a moment. Hmm… Well, I'd have to say… NO!" Hermione nearly yelled, but managed to calm herself down. "Copying homework is terrible. You'll never learn anything. Sure, you get the credit for doing it, but in the long run it won't help you. What's going to happen when we grow up and I'm not around to do all your work for you? And what'll happen…"

"Fine Hermione, if you didn't want me to copy your homework you could have just told me without the lecture," Ron grumbled as he slid into his desk. By now, the whole class was staring avidly at them.

"I think you **_need_** to hear this lecture, _Ronald_. Coping homework is…"

"Look Hermione, if you keep acting like my mum I don't think we can be friends anymore," Ron said through his teeth.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it, so she calmly replied, "Fine."

"Good, but, just so everyone knows," he almost yelling as he looked around the room. "I broke it off first." This caused a sea of mummers to be heard flowing across the classroom.

"What? I don't _think_ so Ronald. I seem to remember me not talking to you until you returned to normal, which clearly hasn't happened yet." Ron looked as if he wanted to protest, but Hermione plowed on, "Furthermore, it doesn't matter who said it first, I defiantly feel the strongest about this subject as of now."

"Look Hermione, it's not you it's me." Harry began to bang his head on the desk when he heard Ron say this.

"Clearly, it's not me," Hermione added.

"Right," Ron said in an unsure way, "And I just don't think this relationship is going anywhere. There's nothing in it for me anymore."

Hermione was fuming, "Just because I'm not going to let you copy my homework you don't want to be friends anymore. Well, if that's how you treat your friends, I'm glad we're not friends anymore." And with that Hermione went back to waiting for Flitwick to arrive.

Meanwhile, Harry was still banging his head on his desk, repeatedly. Ron turned to the desk next to him, finally acknowledging Harry, "Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing Ron, nothing at all," Harry replied sitting up straight. "Ow, my head."

"Try not hitting your head on your desk, Harry, it works _wonders_ for the rest of us," Hermione added snidely.

"Anyway, Harry," Ron said deliberately not paying any attention to Hermione, "we're best friends right?"

"Right…" Harry said uneasily.

"So, I was thinking, you're going to side with me aren't you?"

"What!" Hermione jumped into the conversation again. "Harry, you can't do that. I know you and Ron are best friends, but what about me? I thought you were my best friend too. You always side with him and this time it was definitely his fault."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't think either of their cases were justified, but he couldn't say that, could he? Harry thought a moment, Ron was more a threat than Hermione, but then again, Ron wouldn't help his homework, in fact he would probably make it even worse.

But before Harry could reply, Ron jumped in, "Look, I'm sure if you paid him, Crookshanks would be your friend," Ron stated in a sort of know-it-all-esque voice.

At his point, Hermione was on the verge of tears, but she had become a master at holding these tears back. "I don't need to bribe my friends," Hermione said as she shot a nasty look toward Harry, who was hitting his head on his desk again, repeatedly, wishing he was anywhere else.

"Hmm… Well then Hermione, you should get some _human_ friends; it's really rather pathetic. It kind of reminds me of those bitter old ladies that sit at home… all alone."

"Yeah, Well Ronald, if I ever do get any human friends, _you_ certainly won't be one of them," Hermione hissed.

"You're just jealous that I have more friends than you," Ron said crossing his arms.

Hermione would have argued, but Professor Flitwick walked into the room at that moment a little flustered. Ron sat at his desk with a smug looked placed upon his face. The rest of the class was spent in awkward silence as Ron and Hermione worked together on the new spell they had learned. Hermione kept muttering under her breath all the things Ron was doing wrong. Ron was doing them wrong on purpose just to get a rise out of Hermione. Ron and Hermione were arguing. Harry was banging his head on his desk…repeatedly. People kept looking around slyly between Ron and Hermione until the end of the class, when the bell **finally** rang, cutting the tension in the room.

When the class ended Hermione ran out the room, most people figured she was going to go cry in the bathroom. Parvati Patil was going to run after her, but Lavender, who was still slightly jealous of how close Ron and Hermione were, stopped her. This was all well and good because Hermione had not gone to the girl's restroom and was not remotely sad. In fact, she was going to find Ginny, who was just getting out of Transfiguration, and vent to her.

Ron, on the other hand, was confronted by a slightly embarrassed Harry with a major headache. "Ron, yeah, your behavior is still not going to get Hermione to like you. I mean, now you're not even friends anymore, although that might be better because Hermione might live by the 'I don't want to date my friends' rule being the stickler for rules that she is. Who knows with Hermione, she's not the typical girl." Ron was once again just staring into space, so Harry took this as an invitation to continue. "By the way Ron, if you're done asking people about you and Hermione's _obvious_ chemistry, I'll be wanting my sickle back."

And with that Harry left Ron to think about his change in status in Hermione's life.

**A/N**: So, what did you guys think? Well… I'm waiting. Hmm… that sounded rude and impatient. Ooh! I have a better idea, I will plead for reviews. Please…. Please… please review my story. I'm desperate. I'm on my hands and knees pleading. Just look at how far I'm willing to degrade myself. I'm pathetic, I disgust myself. I suppose that didn't work either. Okay, let's just go with this. Please review, it will make me happy, even if you completely hated it, knowing _someone_ read my story is an awesome feeling.


	4. Male Bashing

**A/N:** Yay! An update! Yes, I know, I can feel your excitement. Anyhoo, in regard to this chapter, I don't hate men (trust me, when you read this chapter you'll understand). In fact, many of my friends are males. So if there are any guys out there reading this, I don't hate you or anything. I value you and your opinion and… stuff. This chapter is basically based off one of my theories… plus it helps me remember genetics AND I threw in a little fact I learned in my AP European History class… yes, I'm a nerd and proud of it. So read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still, still, still don't own anything.

**Male Bashing**

On the opposite side of the school, Hermione was storming to the Transfiguration room. As she thundered down the quickly filling hallways, Hermione was giving off that "get out of my way or I **_WILL_** hex you" vibe which caused students from first to seventh year to stay out of her path. This allowed for Hermione to reach Ginny, who was sauntering out of Professor McGonagall's room, in record time. This was good for Hermione, but not so good for Ginny. Thankfully, Ginny could handle the burden that ranting people brought very well.

"Your brother is just so… ARGH!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed her way toward a completely unfazed Ginny.

"Eh… what else is new?" Ginny replied calmly as she waved to a frightened third year, who was walking by.

"No Ginny," Hermione said seriously, "he's being really… ARGH! Throwing her hands up, Hermione began to completely freak out. "It's like he woke up this morning and decided his goal was going to be to torture me or something, like it was his life's mission to…"

"Hmm… must have gotten that from the twins," Ginny said under her breath.

"… He's so arrogant too! I'll deflate that balloon of an ego he has. He has **not** seen the last of me, oh no…" Hermione continued without an after thought to anything else.

"Must have gotten that from Percy," Ginny continued to muse.

"… Thinks he can say my only friends a cat. The nerve of that low, vile…"

"Must have gotten that from…wait. What?" Ginny said a little confused about Hermione's friend being a cat. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Well," Hermione started with distain of the thought still fresh on her lips, "we were in Potions…"

"Not that beginning, Hermione," Ginny interrupted as they reached the Fat Lady to whom Ginny muttered the password (I would tell you what the password was, but some Slytherin or something would find it and use it and sneak into the common room and that wouldn't be good).

"Oh, so we were in Charms and he wanted to copy my Charms essay," Hermione began as they made their way to Hermione's room, "but of course I wouldn't let him copy it." Ginny nodded as they made themselves comfortable in the deserted room. "So, he got mad and told me that we shouldn't be friends anymore. Naturally, I agreed because he was really irritating me and I just wanted him to stop talking so my migraine would go away, but then Harry just _had_ to join Ron's side and Ron _had_ to tell me Crookshanks would be my friend if I paid him and… and…AH!" Hermione was so heated that she lost her train of thought, allowing for Ginny to come in with her words of wisdom.

But first, Ginny just blinked to absorb it all, and then answered, "My brother is an idiot. Everyone knows _that_. You have lots of friends. You have me and Luna and Neville and Parvati and Laven… well maybe not Lavender, but the point is, we're all here for you, no matter what my loser brother says and you don't _need_ to pay any of us, but it _would_ be nice."

Hermione smiled. She was glad of the reminder that she actually _did_ have friends. Who cared what Ron thought? He had the emotional range of a teaspoon and a tablespoon brain to match. Ginny was right, she didn't need Ron or even Harry for that matter, to be her friend. She had friends that would always look out for her. Over come with this emotional breakthrough, Hermione jumped up and hugged a very surprised Ginny, who laughed as she patted Hermione on the back.

"You know what Ginny," Hermione began as she broke apart from her friend, "you're right, but it just irritates me _soooo_ much that he's acting so… so… so weird, you know? I guess everyone should have their chance to go a little crazy, but I think he took this a little too far."

Ginny nodded and added, "Yeah, I was talking to him earlier and…"

"Omg, Lavender, did you hear about Hermione and Ron? He is totally…" Parvati said as she walked into the room. When she saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the bed avidly listening to their conversation, she stopped wide eyed and mid sentence. "Oh, hey Ginny, Hermione," Lavender greeted them with a large, fake smile as she and Parvati made their way to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi, Lavender, Parvati," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Hello," Hermione added awkwardly.

For a few moments the four of them sat in complete silence, Parvati and Lavender not wanting to finish their conversation and Hermione and Ginny not knowing how to ask what they had been talking about only moments before they had entered the room. Ginny decided to break the silence. "So… what's up?" she said turning to Parvati and Lavender. Let's just say this wasn't Ginny's _best_ conversation starters.

"Oh, nothing really," Parvati answered as she glanced over at Lavender who was conveniently staring out the window.

"Yeah…" Ginny said. She was sad that her plan to kill the awkwardness had clearly failed.

"Yeah…" Parvati agreed with a sigh.

They sat in silence for another minute or so, when Ginny had a plan… a better plan.

"I hate men," was all she said, which was the only thing she needed to say.

"Oh, I know!" Parvati agreed, again, catching on to Ginny's plan swiftly.

At first, Lavender and Hermione didn't know what to make of this. Hermione didn't want to make the situation even more awkward than it already was, but Lavender fixed her dilemma. "Totally, they are so immature and stupid."

Hermione smiled and had to remember to thank Ginny later. "I've always wondered why females weren't the dominant gender."

"Because females can handle the burden of being oppressed. Men are just too mentally weak," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not be oppressed," Parvati countered as she and Lavender moved over to sit with Ginny and Hermione.

"There's hardly any difference between men and women," Hermione began. "Well, except for the obvious things." The four girls giggled.

"Women are just smarter than men. We can handle anything from emotions to physical labor… not that we want to, but we could if we _had_ to," Lavender said.

"Look, the only reason women are smarter than males because of genetics. It's not their fault," Ginny said nodding. The other girls gave her quizzical looks, so Ginny continued. "Now, I'm not saying I'm the all knowing expert on the male brain, but I do live with 7 of them, mind you. Anyway, you know how females have two 'X' chromosomes and males have an 'X' and a 'Y' chromosome?" The other girls nodded, so Ginny continued. "Well, isn't a 'Y' just an 'X' with its leg cut off? And doesn't that just make males ¼ as less whatever as females?" Ginny paused with crossed arms leaving another gap of silence. "_Well_, doesn't it?"

The three other girls started giggling uncontrollably. "That has to be the strangest logic I've ever heard," Hermione said as she laughed.

"And sadly, it makes sense," Lavender added.

"Ginny has **_officially_** gone crazy," Parvati said as she rolled onto a pillow.

"And that's just one of my theories," Ginny added as she managed to stop herself from laughing, but this caused the other girls to laugh even more, the kind of laughter that has the side effects of tears, cramps, and the hindrance of breathing.

"This is fun," Hermione said when she finally stopped laughing although she was gasping for breath a little. "I mean, I haven't felt so… unstressed in so long."

"Yeah, this has been fun," Parvati agreed.

"Yeah, it has," Ginny added.

They all turned to Lavender in anticipation of her answer. Lavender would be the one to call if she was no long going to avoid Hermione. If she was going to get over Hermione's friendly (well, not so friendly anymore) relations with Ron.

"Well, Hermione," Lavender began stiffly, Ginny and Parvati held their breath as they waited for Lavender to continue, "that's why you should hang out with your fellow Gryffindor girls, instead of _those_ icky boys, more often"

Hermione softened as she replied, "Well, I suppose I'll be around you girls a lot more now."

"Why?" Lavender and Parvati asked together trying to act like Hermione and Ron's um… display wasn't totally awkward and noticeable during Charms only moments earlier.

"Well, you were in Charms today, weren't you?" the two girls avoided looking at Hermione. "You're bright, I'm sure you'll figure it out," she added with a smile. "Anyway," she continued, "I needed a break from _them_. Ron and Harry aren't really… emotional people. Well, I suppose Harry can be, but Ron's… well, he's Ron."

"Tell me about it," Lavender said slightly exasperated. "He never wanted to just talk when…" Lavender paused mid sentence and looked away.

"Talk?" Ginny said laughing, "My brother can barely form a coherent sentence and you expect him to have a deep, enlightening conversation? No wonder it took so long for humanity to get where it is and even now life could be better. It's like that lady said during the Enlightenment or something, that women would be smarter and get more done if they had education equal to that of men's."

"Oh…Madame du Chatelet," Hermione said. The other girls gave her a funny look. Hermione blushed. "I learned about her in history before I came to Hogwarts..."

"Why are you so smart Hermione? It's not fair," Ginny said throwing a pillow at Hermione.

"Nah, if I was really smart I would be able to figure out boys," Hermione said as she thought of Ron's strange behavior once again.

"That, my friend will _never_ happen," Ginny stated as all the girls began to laugh, again. "You know what would really freak him out?" Ginny asked a few moments later.

"What?" they asked in an excited voice, but what was odd was the how said it in unison.

"If we all just hung out in the common room."

"I don't get it," Lavender said slowly as she looked at Hermione and Parvati, whose expressions gave away that they didn't get it either.

Ginny sighed and continued, "Well, would you want your ex – girlfriend, sister, and ex – friend hanging out with each other?" The others shook their heads. "I didn't think so."

"I suppose it would be fun to mess with him a little," Lavender said brightly yet skeptically.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," Hermione said as she began to stand up.

"Then let's go!" Ginny said linking arms with Hermione and Lavender, who linked up with Parvati, as Ginny pulled them down to the common room.

Racing into the common room, Ginny didn't even seem to notice a very shocked Ron sitting next to Harry playing chess by the fire. Ron just stared at them – his ex – girlfriend, his ex – girlfriend's best friend, his sister and his …erm… Hermione. His mouth was wide open as Harry babbled on about something, not even noticing that Ron wasn't paying attention anymore.

Parvati giggled, pointed to Ron, and whispered into Lavender's ear, who whispered it into Ginny's ear, who whispered to Hermione.

"Ron's getting married to Harry?" Hermione whispered back to Parvati as they all plopped onto a couch.

"No," Parvati giggled, "I said 'Ron's paying chess with Harry.'"

"Oh…" Hermione said as she looked over at Ron who was now babbling incoherently and pointing aimlessly. "That makes more sense."

They laughed even harder as Ron left the room without any warning mutter and sputtering. As the girls exploded with laugher, Harry finally looked up from his game to find four hyenas and a missing Ron. Catching on he began to laugh as well. All five of them left Ron in total and utter disbelief.

**A/N:** Well hides in corner? I don't want anyone to be offended, but I think it was needed. I mean Hermione was just _slightly_ pissed at the male gender… Lavender too. Also, I think Hermione is a little out of character and this isn't exactly my favorite chapter, but it _is_ rather amusing. So please, please, please with chocolate, sprinkles, and Bertie Botts every flavored beans on top, don't hurt me and you know, I'm always open for reviews with everything for constructive criticism to just good old encouragement.

P.S.: I'd like to thank all my review…ers.

**snuffles101**: Yes, I know, it takes me awhile to update. Life is just insanely hectic. Bad spellers are the coolest (I'm one too… I just love technology – SPELLCHECK!)

**Tammy**: Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is too you liking!


	5. Ron's Little Bundle of Joy

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm a good for nothing liar. I said I would update after AP testing, but man, finals were ten times worse, especially since I was trying to keep my C in chemistry. Yeah, I'm a moron. So, this little slice of my life comes from this conversation I had with my friends one fine spring day during our lunch period. We were waaaaaaaaaay too hyper, but I just have that kind of affect on people. Anyhoo, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still, still, still, still don't own anything.

**Ron's Bundle of Joy**

"Girls are bloody insane…" Ron muttered as he wandered aimlessly down the hallway. "… bloody insane…" As he stumbled down the shadow laden hallways mumbling to himself like a lunatic, he bumped into random people because he was not watching where he was going.

Ron kept up his nomadic journey until his feet took him to a familiar painting of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear, still muttering, and entered the bustling kitchen, almost tripping over an unusually tiny house elf carrying a platter of chicken. With the comforting aroma of food rushing into his nose, he realized how hungry he was, which was good as three house elves looked up at Ron and dutifully asked, "Is there anything we can do for sir?"

Ron nodded hungrily as he listed about twenty different things that he wanted from the house elves, who scurried off to fulfill Ron's requests. Within minutes, the house elves had presented Ron with everything he wanted and just as quickly, Ron devoured it all. By the time he left, Ron could barely move. He groaned as he pulled himself up the stairs (almost getting stuck in the vanishing step) and into the subdued Gryffindor common room only to find Ginny and Lavender still sitting next to the fire chattering quietly.

"Um… Ron? Are you alright?" Ginny asked her sloth like older brother, still a bit worried that their little stunt a few hours earlier had made Ron go completely insane.

Ron simply groaned in response.

"Sounds like menstrual cramps," Lavender teased.

Ron shook his head has he pulled himself onto the fluffy couch.

"Ron, are you pregnant?" Ginny suggested.

Ron groaned. Ginny took this as a yes.

"You're PREGNANT!" Ginny screeched. "I can't believe you didn't tell any of us. Who's the father?"

Ron groaned again. This time a bit more pathetically.

"Harry? Harry got you pregnant? And he left you for Ginny?" Lavender said in mock seriousness. "Ginny, you're the other women. How does that make you feel?"

"Eh… It's not all it's cracked up to be," Ginny said with a shrug. "I just can't believe Ron did that to Hermione."

Ron's ears perked up a little bit more at the mention of Hermione and his cheeks started to blush a bit pinker. Thankfully, neither Ginny nor Lavender noticed this because Harry had entered the room at the exact same time. Ron made a mental note to thank Harry later.

"Harry!" Lavender's shrill voice filled the room; both Ron and Harry winced a little. "I can't believe you got Ron pregnant!"

"How could that have happened? I used contraception," Harry muttered to himself a hint of a smile lingered on his face.

Ron went even redder, but still couldn't attack Harry, let alone sit up, so he made a mental note to kill Harry later.

"He never told me," Harry continued, "not once, in our twenty night stand."

"So Harry," Ginny began with a slit smirk, "anyone else you'd like to tell me about, like… Collin?"

"Oh, that was simply a one night thing. I was drunk, he was desperate, it just sort of happened."

"Snape?" Lavender suggested. Everyone shuttered, even the people who had their backs turned and were pretending not to listen, but Harry answered.

"Two week relationship, he was on the rebound and I was the first person there. We had a very painful break up."

This sickened Ron very much, to the point of gagging.

"Well, I'm leaving Ron, I'm not ready to have a child," Harry said shaking his head and laughing.

"I hope you're paying for child support," Lavender said in mock firmness.

Harry nodded. "I hope Ron knows, it's not him, it's me." At this Ginny burst out laughing and as if on cue, Hermione walked into the room.

"Umm… did I miss something?" Hermione said as she came down from the girl's dormitory.

"Ron didn't tell you?" Ginny said in complete seriousness.

"Tell me what?" Hermione said as she paled slightly. Thoughts of all the horrible things Ron could have done played through her mind like a slideshow.

"He's pregnant."

"WHAT! He's pregnant! I hope he told his mother and that he's… wait a minute," Hermione said as she thought about what Ginny had just said. "Ron can't get pregnant… can he?"

"Well, there is such a thing as magic," Lavender answered.

Hermione simply stared, trying to figure out if they were serious. "Um… well… who's the father?" Hermione asked cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Harry," Ginny replied.

"Umm… Harry? Well, umm… how did it happen?" Hermione stuttered as she lowered herself into the nearest arm chair.

"I don't know. I used contraception."

"Well, maybe you applied it wrong," Hermione suggested. She didn't see Ginny and Lavender giggling behind her. "Anyway, Ron, you should get some rest. Ginny, can you take him to his room?" Ginny nodded as she continued to hold back the laughter. "Thanks. I'm going to get Ron some bubbly water in case he starts morning sickness. I'll be back momentarily."

As soon as Hermione's cloak swept out of view, the whole gang (minus Ron, of course) burst into laughter. A few wide eyed first years had walked in at that moment, but quickly walked back out, afraid that maybe the infamous Harry Potter was as crazy as people had once said, even those listening were giggling at Hermione's gullibility. Ron began to mutter to himself again, but this time he began to pull himself up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory.

"Wait up!" Ginny called to Ron. "I promised Hermione I'd help you to your room!"

Ginny finally found Ron lying face down on his bed. "You know, lying like that might damage the baby."

"Oh, shut up, Ginny," Ron finally managed to say.

"He speaks!" Ginny said as she plopped down on the edge of Ron's unmade bed.

"What did I do to deserve this torture?" Ron said to no one in particular, but he did turn onto his back.

"Ron, Ron, Ron," Ginny began as she shook her head. "If only you would admit your undying love for Hermione, then this could all be over. I mean, it can't be news to you. The whole school's known for… well, forever. Basically, all the torture would stop if would just ask Hermione out. Then, we'd have no reason to torture you. Understand?"

"It's true," Harry said as he entered the room. "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do, but usually, it's for the best."

**A/N:** Well, I know, it was kind of short, but I thought it was funny. I hope y'all found it amusing because I think I'll write one more chapter. So, unless I have a brain blast (Jimmy Neutron is sooooo awesome!) Ron's strangeness will be over with. Anyhoo, let me know what you guys think, I'm open to anything from constructive criticism to just a "hi!".


	6. Cliche? Maybe

**A/N:** Awww… last chapter and yes, I realize that it's been a year or so since I've written. I feel insanely guilty, but Junior year bites. If you've ever been a Junior, you'd know. If you're a Junior, you'll sympathize. If you're going to be a Junior at any point, you'll understand. Anyway, my guilt has finally gotten to me. That, and I _still_ haven't had my first D.A. meeting of the year. I am such a bad person. Anyhoo, enough about me, this all about you, the reader, I mean, that's who all writers are trying to impress. So, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still, still, still, still, still don't own anything.

**Cliché? Maybe.**

"Ron?" a timid voice said as the door to Ron's dorm cracked opened. Shortly after, in popped a large bushy head. "Ron, I _know_ you're in here. Ginny and Harry made that _very_ obvious." Hermione surveyed the room. In the bed furthest from the doorm, she saw a few orange hairs sticking out from under the covers. "What they also made obvious," Hermione continued as she made her way over to Ron's hiding spot, "is that you are not pregnant." Plop. Hermione sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. Ron didn't move. Exasperated, Hermione continued, "Ron, I know you know I'm here. Could you just answer me already?"

There was no reply.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed as she torn the sheets off of Ron. "What is the matter with you?!?!?!"

Ron continued to stay silent. He only stared up at Hermione, eyes wide.

"Ronald, this is completely ridiculous! You've been acting awfully strange all day. First you talk back to Snape, and then you're dreadfully rude to me, and then you pretend you're pregnant… I knew our sixth year was going to be difficult, what with NEWTs next year and everything, but you need to pace yourself. Naturally, I started studying ages ago, but you, you need to relax. You're not used to this kind of work like I am. If you'd like I could help you study. Yes! That sound's perfect. I'll come up with a schedule. How does…"

But Ron had interrupted Hermione by pulling her close and kissing her.

"That's why, Hermione," Ron said when they finally pulled apart.

It was Hermione's turn to be silent.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Ron began uncharacteristically serious. "I've been acting weird today because… because I was in denial, I suppose. Ginny and Harry saw it, hell, the whole school saw it, but I just couldn't get myself to admit it. You know?" They were both silent again, then after Hermione made no response, Ron mumbled, "I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way." Slowly, Ron got up and made his way to the door, his face the color of a red rose.

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione called after him.

Ron froze. He turned around and faced Hermione. For a split second, they locked eyes. Hermione broke this short, yet intense staring contest by grabbing him by the shoulders and inching forward until their lips met.

This kiss was the kind of kiss that could stop time. The kind of kiss that dreams are made of. The kind of kiss every girl desires. The cliché kiss that ever romantic story or fairy tale needs.

"How's that for an answer?" Hermione asked after they finally pulled apart.

A few months later, Ron, Harry, and Neville were lounging by the lake when Ginny came up to them and sat herself down right next to Harry. "How's everything going?" she asked in a conversational tone to the now completely silent group. It was the kind of awkward silence that makes you paranoid because you feel like everyone was just talking about you, which, usually, is the case.

The three boys continued to sit in total silence, giving each other not so sly glances. No one knew what to say.

"Does she know?" Neville finally whispered to Ron and Harry, barely moving his lips. They both shook their heads in almost complete unison. "Oh…"

"Do I know what?" Ginny asked with a cautious look in her eye, no longer smiling

"Nothing," Harry said slowly as he avoided Ginny's narrow eyes.

"Obviously not," Ginny observed, "or else Neville wouldn't have said anything. So, what do I know… or rather, not know?"

"Nothing," Ron replied this time getting slightly red around the ears. "Umm… I've gotta go…study for… erm…Herbology…" he mumbled as he pushed himself off the grass where he'd just been sitting.

"Yeah, I… I'd… I'd better go too. I'm suppose to help him study for…for… for Herbology," Neville stuttered as he leapt after Ron, who was almost inside the castle.

"Harry James Potter, you'd better tell me what's going on!"

"Umm… was that? I think it was. I think I hear a dementor," Harry said as he popped up and left Ginny by herself at the edge of the lake, and sprinted toward the castle.

"Stupid gits," Ginny muttered to herself as she got up and made her way back to the castle. The whole time she could not figure out what Neville could have been talking about. A death? No, she would have heard about that in the _Daily Prophet._ Snape was fired? If only. Buried treasure? Highly unlikely.

All throughout her History of Magic class, Ginny's mind kept drifting to what Neville could have been referring to, each suggestion more ridiculous than the last. The more boring Professor Binns became, the more outrageous the images were that reeled in Ginny's mind. She even thought that the three of them might have built a life size model of Hogwarts out of Chocolate Frogs.

By the time class was over, Ginny had thought of everything, but she still had no idea what Neville could have been talking about. Lost in her thoughts she wandered down the hallway, barely stopping to say hello to Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands. She made it about a seven and a half steps before what she'd seen had registered. "OMG!" Ginny gasped as she pointed to their hands. "You… two… OMG! Wow… that's what… OMG! Neville… he knew… before me!" Ginny sputtered.

Hermione tried to conceal her giggles as Ron turned bright red.

Finally, Ginny came to her senses. "How come you two didn't tell me? I mean, Neville found out before me! Who else knows? This totally messes up the whole polling system. I mean…"

"Ginny," Hermione cut it, "Eddie Carmichael won."

"Which is strange," Ron added, "because we don't even know him."

"How could you not tell me?" Ginny said angrily.

"Well, we knew you'd make a big deal about it," Ron replied, still rather red.

"How could I not? It's finally happened!!! I can't believe it. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"

"A long time?" a voice said out of nowhere.

Harry came up behind Ginny. "Did you know?" Ginny questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"Was that… I think it was. The dementors, they're back…"

Harry tried to escape, but Ginny grabbed his robes. "You did know, didn't you?"

"Erm…"

"Harry James Potter! How could you not have told me?" Ginny screeched as she repeatedly smacked him with her unusually full book bag. "Was that… was that a double date we went on a few weeks ago? It was wasn't it?" Ginny said without letting anyone answer. "How could none of you have told me?" Ginny asked as she continued to hit Harry.

"Love hurts," Harry managed to say as Hermione and Ron laughed.

A/N: Yes, I realize that this chapter may be a bit… fluffy, but I'm sure y'all can find a bit of humor in it. Right? Oh well, if not I hope you enjoyed it at least a tiny bit. I promise I'll never become a fluff writer. But wowzers, it's done. Well, I hope y'all liked it, I know I did. Anyhoo, let me know whatcha think on either the chapter or the whole story. As always, I'm open to all comments – constructive criticism, praise, whatever your heart tells you to do. I'll be waiting.


End file.
